lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
HTF False Alarm-Creepy Easter Egg Version
I've been liking HTF for a year, even playing its only video game on my laptop, "Happy Tree Friends : False Alarm". However, my laptop's busted one day, so it needs to be repaired. After it's finished, I have to download the game again. Luckily, I got the cracked version. Under the excited state, I began playing it on my now-repaired laptop. However, when it executes, neither the company logos nor the game's title popped out, it just instantly shows the game menu. The background music is still the main tune of HTF, but it's played on the lower pitch. I only thought that's just a random glitch for a cracked game. As usual, I started with the tutorial level (in case if I forgot the basic controls in the game). And, Flippy's in that level, nothing strange. I just follow the tutorial tips to guide Flippy into the finish spot. But, there are some weird things there. The level's layout is darker, the background music was played in reverse. And if I managed to get Flippy into the finish spot, he just died instead of showing the winning animation, while Lumpy (in HUD) still performed some cheers instead of saying this typical "NOOO!!!" scream. Later, the screen remained black for a minute, then showed a tutorial box, which is red. It has a writing, "Why did you kill me? I know, you don't want to see me ever again. You only want that lamb and pickle duo do my role!". Sounds weird, as if someone edit the game, because Lammy and Mr. Pickels were introduced in 2010, while this game was introduced in 2008. After that, the game just instantly go back to the menu. (I remembered playing this game a week ago.) The game acted out really weird when it reached the menu once again, as the background is set at night, and there are blood stains on the menu buttons. Looks creepy, but I ignored everything and move on. Another weird thing happened when I played the story mode. No cutscene of the exclusive episode came up, as well with the info about another episode's missing 2nd part. It just instantly go into the map selection screen. Also, there are only 4 zones to play in instead of 10. And once again, I ignored the weird things and go into the first level in the first zone, Candy Factory. When I played that level, I encountered another weird glitch. Only one character is shown in the level, Flaky, and this occured in all three levels in this zone. The whole level's layout feature also looked like the tutorial level, and this occured in all the levels. The game appeared to be much easier to play if there's only one HTF character to guide with, so I considered this as an "Easter Egg Version". But, when I reached the 3rd level of this zone, Flaky died on the finish spot, just like what happened to Flippy in the tutorial game. The same red tutorial box popped up again, this time with the writing, "Sweet snack snippets to munch on in between meals". I didn't understand the meaning, so I kept moving on. However, no scoring screen is shown after this, but this zone was considered to be complete (as the next zone is unlocked). The same happening also occurred when I enter the 2nd zone, the Hospital. But, there's an additional glitch. The character I had to guide there was Sniffles, which is weird because Sniffles never actually made it into the game, even in 3D. I thought it's possible that he's an unused character for the game. I played all three levels in that zone, and the same thing happened to Sniffles. Then the red tutorial box had a writing : "Moppin' Up". The writing seemed familiar, as a HTF Break episode had this title. The game might want to tell me something, so I continued. The 3rd zone is "Saw Mill", which is weird because the level "The Mine" is supposed to be the 3rd zone. But I didn't mind, I had to solve the mystery of this weirdly glitched game. The usual glitches in the previous zones also occured here, and the character I had to guide now was Nutty. I played this zone until I reached the 3rd level and Nutty suffered the same thing like Flippy, Flaky, and Sniffles. Now, the message said : "Nutty and his snack". This message, was also quite confusing. Now, I entered the 4th zone, "Whale's Carcass". I had the same glitch just like in the 2nd zone, only the character that needed to be guided there was Cub. What's so weird again is that Cub has a very low health, he'll die instantly if got contact with hazards. But, even if he died, I still could progress into the 2nd level. In this level, Cub suffered the same thing like in other "3rd level victims". When I played the 3rd level of this zone, there are 5 tree friends that needed to be guided, just like the original. The characters consisted of Flippy, Flaky, The Mole, Russell, and Nutty. But, all the characters were dead before I even started the level. Then, the same message popped up, with the writing : "Happy Tree Friends is no longer happy. They're all dead. Now switch your view from now on. Watch the better, more exciting series called Dick Figures. Happy Tree Friends is totally boring, unfunny, and always has the same plot". Then, the game froze, so I had to force shut down my laptop. Later, I cried. I knew that Happy Tree Friends won't dead in production. Then I tried remembering the previous messages, as well as knowing the meaning. I understood the first message, which was a reference of a talk in a forum that said Flippy won't appear anymore in the series, because Lammy and Mr. Pickels already had almost the same disorder as he is. The second until the fourth messages, actually told me about the HTF Breaks that kept saying that "HTF is Dead", where the 2nd message is about "Take Your Seat", and the fourth one is about "Bite Sized". The glitched characters were actually a reference to the same characters that died in those Breaks. The fact is, since Dick Figures turned quickly popular (now more than HTF), HTF now seldom uploading new episodes. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Vidya games Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck